


Christmas Fluff

by VMfan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMfan/pseuds/VMfan
Summary: When Tessa is sad cause her brothers aren´t coming to London for Christmas, Scott knows just what will cheer her up and if he gets to spend more time with his favourite person in the world, he´ll risk it.





	1. Come Join Us

December 24th 2018

Usually Tessa and her family would gather at her Mom´s house in London for Christmas. Both her brothers and their families as well as Jordan would come to London for a few days to spend the holiday together as a family. Tessa normally had to leave after a couple of days due to nationals but this year there wasn´t a competition waiting for her immediately after the holidays. However, this year, her brothers had decided that they would both spend Christmas with their wives´ families and not travel to London. Jordan was still going to come to London though, but it still bummed her out. The one year they could all spend quality time together, it wasn´t going to happen. She had found out whilst touring with the thank you Canada tour and been in a mood the whole day. Scott eventually got her to tell him what was bothering her and in that moment Scott promised himself, that he would make sure Tessa spent her Christmas smiling even if her brothers were missing.

Tessa and Scott slowly started to blur the lines of their relationship after returning from tour in Japan and had decided that they wanted to take the step further and enter a romantic relationship. They both knew they were end game for each other but still took it to heart to give their new relationship time to flourish and develop. Just cause their best friend/platonic relationship was amazing didn´t mean that their romantic relationship would go as swimmingly. But it did. They still worked with councillors and therapists and both of them were happier than ever. They had been officially together for about 6 months when Christmas came around, but hadn´t told their families or friends yet. The only people that knew were their cast mates from the Thank You Canada Tour because there was no way that Tessa and Scott would have been able to keep sneaking around for two months without anyone noticing. Plus Tessa would have had a hard time sleeping without Scott in her bunk. Since they had begun sharing a bed together Tessa had become much less restless at night and says that it is all due to Scott so when tour came along it was inevitable to both of them that they would be sharing a bunk.

Tessa was in a mood the moment she woke up on the 24th. She made her way downstairs where her mom and Jordan were making breakfast. Both of them knew that Tessa wasn´t happy about the arrangements this year and that she blamed herself for being the one to always break the spirit the years before due to her competition. They also knew that there was use in talking to Tessa about it, or even broaching the topic at this time of the day, before she had her coffee, so they let her drink a bit of it before starting to talk. “Morning” Tessa finally said after a while. “Good morning honey” her mother replied before continuing “I know you´re probably going to hate me saying this, but would you like to help us decorate the tree this morning?” Kate smiled at her daughter, knowing that she was really sad about it. “I guess, not like we have anything else to do, or?” Tessa replied. Jordan walked up to her sister and gave a tight hug and whispered in her ear “look, I know this isn´t what you imagined but who says you can´t have fun with mom and I” Tessa sighed “I never said I can´t have any fun with you, we both know how much fun we have, but it´s just not what I had envisioned for Christmas this year” Jordan squeezed her again before dragging her to the living room where the bare tree was waiting for its decoration. They were about a third of the way done with decorating when Tessa´s phone rang with a text from Scott.

_Morning beautiful. I know it´s not easy but just remember that I love you and that we have our little skate this evening. Love you, see you later._

Her and Scott had agreed that spending Christmas apart this year would allow them to catch up their families and that they would try see each other in between. All of Scott´s family was going to be in Ilderton and Tessa was kind of jealous. Scott had obviously noticed and asked her to come skate with him on the 24th to clear her mind a bit. But then he had come up with an even better idea that Tessa didn´t know anything about. Tessa´s heart swooned at the message and she replied with

_Love you too and miss you lots. Just decorating the tree. Isn´t the same without Kevin and Casey_ _L._

Just minutes after she had replied the doorbell rang. Jordan was closest to the door and went to open it. Nobody was expecting anybody so whoever rang the bell was going to be a surprise to all three of the Virtue women, at least that is what Jordan and Tessa thought. When Jordan opened the door, she definitely did not expect to see Scott Moir standing on the other side. “Scott Moir!” she exclaimed before hugging him. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. “What on earth are you doing in London the day before Christmas?” she asked. “Hey Jord. Well, I was in the area and knew that your little sister was in a mood due the whole Christmas thing so I thought I´d drop by with some coffee for everyone” Jordan hadn´t noticed the four starbucks cups that were sat on the porch. “Awww, that´s so sweet Scotty” Scott flinched at the nickname and Jordan laughed inviting him in. He quickly took of his boots and coat before following Jordan into the living room. Tessa, who was in full conversation with her mom hadn´t noticed that her secret boyfriend had rang the doorbell. When she caught sight of she squealed and flung herself at him. Scott just had enough time to catch her before stumbling backwards a bit. When Tessa pulled away she smiled but her expression quickly turned puzzled before she asked “what are you doing here Scott?” “Hello to you too T” he smiled before pecking her check. “well, as I just told Jordan I was in the area and I knew that you weren´t too happy about Christmas this year so I thought I would try brighten your day a bit with some coffee” Tessa´s head snapped at the word coffee causing Scott, Kate and Jordan to start laughing. Tessa thanked Scott and grabbed the coffee before all four of them went and sat in the living room. They talked for a while before Scott was dragged into helping decorate the tree. Once they finished they sat down and continued talking for a while before Tessa looked at the clock and saw that Scott had been over for nearly two hours. “OMG Scott, don´t you need to get back to your family. You´ve been here for nearly two hours” Scott looked at his watch. “Wow, time really does fly when you`re having fun. Guess I should get back to the mad house at some point. But you guys are my family too, so it was important for me to stop by here too” All three of the ladies smiled before Scott cleared his throat and continued “look, uhmm, I know you guys really wanted to have Kevin and Casey home for Christmas and I can understand that it has downed the mood a little but uhmm I hope or wish maybe to lighten the spirit a bit. I don´t know if you have plans or anything but I wanted to ask, only if you want of course, if you would like to come spend Christmas eve and Christmas day over at the Moir house. Alma would love to have you and you guys are part of the family and it´s the time of year to be happy and joyful. But I understand if you have plans or so” Scott finished. He looked at Kate first who winked at him. Scott had planned all this with her beforehand after Tessa had told him one night during the tour. He then between Tessa and Jordan. “Are you being serious Scott?” Jordan asked. Tessa wasn´t able to talk at the moment. “Yes, I am but only if you want to” “I am in. I mean if mom and Tessa are. I would love to see your family again. It´s been too long and I have to catch up with the Moir boys. What do you say mom, Tess? Are you in?” “Well, I guess I should go pack a small bag then.” Tessa just stood there and looked at her mom and Jordan and nodded. Jordan and Kate went to their rooms to pack a small bag.

Tessa still felt unable to move and a small tear rolled over her cheek. In a second Scott was over and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “Babe, why are you crying?” Tessa didn´t reply just wrapped her arms around him. “Scott, you have no idea how much I love you. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much” she finally spoke before tenderly placing her lips on Scott´s. Scott reciprocated the kiss and tightened his grip on her. When they broke the kiss Scott rested his forehead against hers and spoke “and I love you so much that I couldn´t stand the thought of you being sad for Christmas. And I didn´t want to be apart from you, so I guess I killed two birds with a stone” he chuckled and Tessa laughed with him. The sound filling Scott´s heart. “You know, that night you told me on the bus that Kevin and Casey weren´t coming, I promised myself that I would make sure you would spend Christmas smiling, even without your brothers” Tessa was speechless one again and pressed her lips against Scott´s. He knew that she was telling him how much she loved him and that she was so thankful for him. After a while Tessa pulled away and expressed that she should better go pack a bag then.

Kate was the first to return to the living room from packing. She walked over to Scott and placed her hand on his shoulder “thank you so much for doing this Scott, it means the world to Tess and it means the world to me to see her smile” “I am happy to see her smile too, Kate. And as I said you guys are family and all deserve to be happy over the holidays. It´s the least I could do” Kate pulled him into a hug. It was a couple more minutes before Jordan came down and joined the conversation about his nieces and nephews going on between Kate and Scott. Tessa came down around 30 minutes later, hauling a suitcase down the stars. Scott let a laugh out the second he saw her. “Tess, we´re going to Ilderton, not China or Japan” “yeah and who knows, the weather might be completely different over there” she threw back. Kate and Jordan laughed on and all four made their way to the door. Scott quietly reminded Tessa not to forget her skates, but knowing her, she never forgets anything any way. Jordan and Kate went in Kate´s car whilst Tessa opted for riding in Scott´s. Kate and Jordan left first and didn´t notice that Scott and Tessa only left ten minutes later, due to a quick make out session, to ensure that Scott would be able to keep his actions PG when his family was around. Tessa and Scott also decided that they wouldn´t tell their families immediately but that they would let them figure things out for themselves. That didn´t mean that they would kiss in front of them, Tessa scolded Scott but they were going to show that they were very comfortable with and around each other.

Scott started his car, grabbed Tessa´s hand, gave it a squeeze “let the Christmas madness begin” he announced and Tessa grinned up at him, not letting go of his hand until they pulled up into the Moir driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott opens the door to his parent´s house Tessa is engulfed by his family. She greets everyone before being whisked away by Alma who doesn´t return her until 20 minutes before dinner. And just when Scott thought he could enjoy a small conversation with her on the sofa before dinner, Charlie, his wife Nicole and their three kids arrive, adding a new level of noise to the house. Scott is immediately attacked by his nieces and nephews, who absolutely adore Uncle Scott and Tessa can´t help but smile and feel her heart flutter at the sight of Scott and the kids. “Big Hands!” Charlie exclaims, “I didn´t know you would be here. Did we miss some big news?” he teasingly asked whilst hugging her. Tessa laughed “Charlie, you know it´s not like that” before saying hello to Nicole. “My brothers weren´t coming to London for Christmas this year and I wasn´t particularly happy about so your little brother was kind enough to invite my mom, Jordan and me to spend Christmas with you guys” “Oh sweet of him” Nicole says before trying to somehow greet Scott without a child in the way. Scott finally untangles himself from the kids and greets his brother properly, but not without receiving a wave of teasing from him. Danny and his family arrive just before dinner, which goes smoothly, besides the fact that all of Scott´s nieces and nephews want to sit next to their favourite Uncle. So after some crying and negotiating, Scott ends up with Tessa on his left, his niece Charlotte on his right and his youngest nephew Cruz, 11 months perched on his lap. Scott didn´t mind though since he loved being around his family. To calm down the other small family members he agreed to watch a Christmas movie with them after dinner before they went to bed.

Dinner went fantastic. The food was delicious and everyone was laughing. Tessa was totally content and could not imagine a better way to spend her holidays. Scott saw the permanent smile that was plastered on her face. He gently placed his free hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. Tessa reassuringly placed her hand on his and looked at him. He smiled back and knew that this was her way of saying thank you. What they didn´t notice during their small exchange, was the way their siblings were rolling eyes. They all agreed that the two were in love but that neither was brave enough to make a move. If only they knew. After dinner, Scott retreated downstairs to the sofa with his nieces and nephews to watch the movie he promised them and Tessa helped Alma in the kitchen. Once everything was cleared up, the adults all gathered in the living room to talk, catch up and play games whilst Scott was still downstairs in the TV room with the little ones. Tessa excused herself from Alma to go check up on Scott. She walked over to the sofa where Scott was waiting for her with a smile on his face. “Hey you” he said quietly. “Hey yourself” Tessa replied, looking around for a place to sit. Scott gently asked his niece Quinn to shift so that he could sit next to Tessa. Tessa sat down and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. They were watching the Grinch. Cruz was laying on Scott´s chest and Tessa couldn´t help but pull out her phone and take an image of the scene. She snapped a few pics before Scott caught her “what you doing there Virtch?” he said with a smirk on his face. “Cruz is just too cute, I can´t handle it” “Oh so Cruz is the only cute boy in the pic you just took” Scott teased back. “Yes, but the guy in the background is ummm… how do I put it hot, but holding the cute little fella might make my ovaries explode” Tessa replied, watching as Scott´s expression dropped from teasing to dead serious. Charlotte heard their conversation and asked Scott “Uncle Scott what is exploding?” Tessa couldn´t stifle her laugh anymore and broke out into her full Tessa laugh. “Nothing is exploding sweaty, Aunt T was just making a stupid adult joke, ok” Scott tried to explain, turning a dark red crimson. Charlotte, although not completely satisfied with the answer turned back to watching the movie.

Scott turned back to Tessa who was still laughing. “Tess, shhs, you´re gonna wake the cute little fella if you don´t calm down and then he won´t be so cute anymore” Tessa slowly calmed down. Scott was still trying to understand the situation. He didn´t know if she was being serious or joking around. He knew he wanted children with her, but he didn´t know about her. Their relationship was still at the beginning and he didn´t know if they were there yet. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Tess?” “Yeah Scott” Tessa replied, hearing the angst out in his voice “What´s wrong” “Just uhmm. What you just said about ovaries and that stuff. Uhmm.. did you mean that, you know about like having children” Tessa noticed how nervous Scott got all of a sudden. “Well yeah uhmmm, someday I would like to have children. Not yet though. But yeah, someday I wanna have your children Scott.” At hearing that Scott´s expression turned into the biggest smile Tessa had ever seen. “You, you want umm my children” Scott managed to stutter out. “Yes you dweeb I want your children. Whose children did you think I want to have?” “I don´t know. I was hoping it would be mine but I also remember you wanted to go to the Olympics with Danny so, I don´t know” Scott slightly teased. “Scott, I love you, of course I want your kids” “Good, cause I want your kids too, just so you know” Scott said leaning over slightly to press a quick peck to her lips. Cruz started to wriggle a bit on his chest due to his movement, so Tessa lifted him into her arms to allow Scott to adjust his sitting position. He shifted closer to Tessa who was cooing at the tiny human in her arms. He admires the scene before him and decides to get back at Tessa by pulling his phone out and taking a few pics of the scene. Tessa flashes him a smile and poses for the camera. Scott starts filming the hilarious poses by Tessa, causing him to snort so loudly that little Cruz who is now full awake is so startled that he jumps up in Tessa´s arms. Both adults can´t help but start laughing whilst Cruz slowly and loudly starts wailing in Tessa´s arms.

Danny and Alma hear him starting to cry from the living room and decide to go check on what´s going on. When they walk into the TV room, the scene they find is not what they were expecting. Scott is on the floor laughing his head off whilst Tessa is doing the same on the sofa with little crying Cruz in her arms. The other children who were still watching the movie that is nearly done are staring at them, with no clue about what is going on. Danny steps over Scott to rescue little Cruz from Tessa´s arms and starts to calm him down. After a little while both Tessa and Scott start to calm down too and Scott gets up off the floor to find his mom staring at him. “What the heck Scott, what´s going on?” she asks slightly worried. Scott wraps his arms around her shoulder. “Everything is fine mom, really” he reassures her “We were just on the sofa and Tessa was posing for the camera and I must have laughed so loud that Cruz got scared and jumped. It was hilarious, you should have seen his face and little body. I think I might even have it on video” Scott recalled and showed his mom the video who howled with laughter at the scene. Danny comes back into the room with a now calmer Cruz to ask Scott what happened who shows him the video and gets the same reaction out of him as he did out of his mom. Soon all adults are in the TV room and Charlie announces that it is time for the little ones to go to bed cause Santa has to come at some point. Danny, Charlie and Scott gather all the children and go put them to bed.

The adults poor back into the living room and start playing some games before arranging all the presents under the tree. Scott, Danny and Charlie walk in and join the games and festivities. Scott walks up behind Tessa and places a hand on her waist. “Hey, I know I promised you some skating this evening” he whispers in her ear “yeah, I remember but to be honest with you I am somewhat tired and wouldn´t mind staying here if that´s ok with you. We can still go tomorrow or the day after” Tessa whispers back earning a squeeze around the waist from Scott. “I was going to suggest the same and say that I am really enjoying seeing you this happy with my family, babe. This has made my Christmas” “Aww, Scott. I love being with your family. You made my Christmas too. I love you” “Love you too”.

A couple of rounds of cards against humanity and other board games later, everyone decided that it was getting late and knowing that the kids would be up early in the morning they should probably head to bed soon. Everyone helped clean up and check that everything was ready for Christmas morning. Scott who was sleeping on the pull out downstairs in the TV room went downstairs with Danny to prepare his bed. Danny helped set up the pull out with him. “So Scott, Charlotte asked me an interesting question whilst I was putting her to bed” Danny said while getting the sheets ready “Yeah, what´s that Dan” Scott shot back “She asked me what it meant when someone’s ovaries were exploding” “She what” Scott said back startled “you heard me. She said she asked cause Aunt T said that to you while watching the movie” Danny said. Scott laughed nervously before replying “Oh, umm yeah, she was implying how cute Cruz was whilst he was sleeping” “If that´s what you say” “Dan, come on you know it´s not like that. Seriously, that was it. And I have to say Cruz is darn cute, if I had ovaries, they´d be exploding too” Danny laughed at that before biding Scott goodnight.

Tessa had quickly changed into some PJs before heading back downstairs. She and Scott had agreed to watch another Christmas movie together before going to bed. On her way down, she felt like she met every adult who was staying at the Moir´s that night and everyone asked the same question. “Where are you going Tess? I thought you were staying in Scott´s room” and every time Tessa tried to explain, without going bright red, that she and Scott were going to watch a Christmas movie together, like they had done a couple of times in Canton when they couldn´t come home for the holidays. She opened the door to Scott´s room and saw him already lying in bed. Tessa quickly jumped onto the bed and scooted closer to him under the covers where she was met with his open arms, ready to wrap her up. “I missed you today” Scott huffed when she was settled in his embrace. “You literally saw me all day Scott” she said back. “I know but I wasn´t able to do this all day was I?” he asked and to prove his point placed his lips on hers and set off a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Tessa replied breathless “no, you weren´t but it also wouldn´t have been appropriate, would it eh?” “No, but it´s not the most inappropriate thing I wanted to do” Scott said, letting his hands slowly drift under her shirt before reaching their destination. Tessa inhaled sharply as he gently squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples. Scott lowered his head back to Tessa and placed his lips over hers again. Their tongues started fighting for dominance and the kiss was getting more and more heated with every second. Tessa placed her hands under Scott´s shirt and managed to pull it off so that she could explore his muscular chest and abs.

Scott was slowly starting to move his hands to the elastic of Tessa´s shorts when she abruptly jumped away from Scott. Scott immediately thought he had done something wrong. “Babe, what´s wrong. Are you alright. I´m sorry” Tessa quickly placed her hand on his shoulder “no Scott, you didn´t do anything” she reassured him “it´s just umm… we can´t do this hear” she whispered “it´s not that I don´t want to but your family is here and so is mine and there are children upstairs. I´m sorry” she stuttered out before covering her face with her hands. “Hey” Scott whispered before pulling her hands away and replacing them with his and stroking her cheek bones with his thumbs “it´s alright. I guess you´re right, but that´s not new. I didn´t think of that.” He leaned in and gently kissed her. “If you want we could still watch a movie if you want, or you can go back upstairs and sleep” “Let´s watch a movie, but you might have to carry me upstairs if I fall asleep” Tessa joked before Scott started the movie. Tessa snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

20 minutes into the movie, Tessa can slowly feel Scott´s breathing begin to even out a sign that he is close to falling asleep. “Babe, you still awake?” she asks quietly “Yeah, just about. How about you? Do you wanna go up?” he replies. “Yeah, I am still up, are you sure you´re still awake?” he doesn´t reply just looks at her and kisses her. Tessa smiles when he pulls back and lays his head back on his pillow.  She scooches closer and leaves tiny kisses on his nose and eyelashes. He closes his eyes allowing himself to be adored. When she pulls back, he doesn´t open them again. “Totally awake” she whispers against his forehead. She switches off the TV and contemplates going back upstairs but if she really doesn´t want to leave the warm bed and Scott. Besides, Scott has his arms already wrapped around her and it would be a shame to wake him and leave him alone all at once. She looks at him one more time and whispers into the dark room “I love you so much Scott, so if the find out I don´t care” before turning in his arms so that he is spooning her from behind. Scott heard her and tightens his grip around her before whispering a final “I love you too” into her hair before they succumb to the wave of sleep that washes over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, thanks!


	3. Good Morning Lovebirds

As the first rays of sun reach the Moir house on Christmas morning, the first kids are already up. Charlotte and Quinn being the oldest woke up first feeling the Christmas morning buzz flowing through them. They didn´t know what time it was, but they didn´t care. It was Christmas morning and that meant that it didn´t matter what time it was, they had to check if Santa came. Since all the kids were sleeping in one room it didn´t take long to wake the others up, although some of the younger ones had a hard time trying to wake up since they didn´t quite understand what was going on. Quinn and Charlotte quickly decided between them that they would go wake up their respective parents and them meet back outside their grandparents’ room to wake them up. However, they hadn´t expected to run into Alma in the hallway on the way to their parents ´rooms. When Alma saw her heard of grandchildren she couldn´t help but smile. She was so lucky to have so many little ones around her and she loved that her family was so big. In her mind the only thing missing was a little one from Scott, preferably with some genes provided by a Tessa Virtue but she had long given up that hope.

“And where do you guys think you´re going?” she asked the kids who startled and slowly turned to face her. Mason, one of the younger ones just launched himself at Alma and said “Merry Christmas, Grandma” the other ones quickly chimed in and everyone whished her a merry Christmas in a big group hug. “Now, you still haven´t told me where you are going” Alma reasked softly. “Well, we´re going to wake up everyone so we can go see if Santa came” Quinn said. Alma chuckled softly, sensing the energy coming from them all. She knew what it was like being small at Christmas and didn´t want to deprive them of the Christmas buzz any longer so she encouraged them “go on them” and with that they were all off and into their respective parents’ rooms. A couple minutes and a screaming baby later, Danny his wife Tessa and Charlie along with his wife Nicole emerged with tired looks from their rooms. Kate and Jordan were woken by the little screams of children and made their ways out into the hall way, where they were greeted by tired parents and excited children.

After what seemed like for ever for the little ones, Alma opened the stairgate and the children ran downstairs squealing with happiness seeing all the presents under the tree. Coffee was passed around for the grown-ups and everyone was situated so that they could all open their stockings. The children tore into their stockings and screamed every time they pulled something new out of it. The adults watched all the little ones in delight. Once all stockings had been opened, the kids were eager to attack the massive pile of presents under the tree. Joe sat them all down so that he could start handing out presents. Each kid had a basket or bag to put all the presents in and they would begin opening presents by taking turns, going from youngest to oldest, at the beginning at least. It always ended with everyone just opening gifts at the same time due to the lack of patience especially in the younger Moirs. Joe was about to grab a present when he froze and slowly turned to look at his wife. “Al!” he exclaimed “yes, Joe” Alma replied puzzled “Um… I. umm don´t know if you´ve noticed by there a two very important people missing” Alma kept the puzzled look on her face and scanned the room before exclaiming “OMG!! We totally forgot about Scotty and Tessa. How could we forget? Danny, Charlie how could you forget about you brother?” panic was written across her face. All the other adults though, seemed amused by the situation and started laughing. Even Jordan and Kate found the situation quite amusing but they had also totally forgotten about Tessa.

Charlie rose from where he was sitting with little Cruz “Well, I´m going to go wake Scott with the kids then I guess” he said before striding towards the door that lead to the basement. “Kids, who wants to go wake Uncle Scott. The quicker you do so, the quicker you can open your presents” he bribed the kids who started screaming and running down the stairs. Charlie and Cruz quickly followed. “I guess I´ll go and get T then” Jordan announced before walking up the stairs, to where Tessa was supposedly staying. Two minutes later however, Jordan returned with a confused look on her face “Umm.. has anyone seen T? She wasn´t in Scott´s room” she asked the remaining grown-ups. Kate´s face turned white and she quickly turned to Alma and Joe who also had no clue. Danny on the other hand jumped off the sofa so quickly, it startled his wife, before running to the basement door “Jordan! You are not going to want to miss out on this” he exclaimed before running down the stairs. At his words Jordan´s brain went click and she quickly followed him down the stairs. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was waiting outside of the TV room with Cruz in his arms, listening at the door. He couldn´t hear anything. Soon Danny and Jordan joined him before gently cracking open the door. They still couldn´t hear anything but the light was enough to see a shirtless Scott with his arms tightly wrapped around a sleeping Tessa. They looked absolutely at peace and so happy. The grown-ups all smirked at each other and Jordan jumped up and down, knowing that she was going to be about 200 dollars richer, thanks to a bet she made with Danny and Charlie a couple years ago. “What do we say we let the kids wake up the lovebirds?” Danny suggested. “Ok, but I want a picture of this first, it´s just too good and can be used for black mailing” Jordan said before taking a picture. Charlie was instructing the kids on what to do and started counting down “Three, two, one… go get em´” he announced and fully opened the door so that the kids could scramble towards sleeping Tessa and Scott.  

Tessa, the lighter sleeper of the two, was startled awake when she heard kids screaming and then jumping up onto the bed. She immediately sat up and opened her eyes. She couldn´t quite make out what Quinn and Charlotte were saying but caught words such as “Christmas”, “Santa” and “Wake up”. Only when she started to put the words together in her mind did she realize what was happening and more importantly where she was. Her eyes instantly flew towards the open door, where they were met by the smirking faces of her and Scott´s siblings. Tessa turned a dark shade of red, whilst the siblings started to snicker, before flopping back down and rolling into Scott´s embrace to hide her embarrassment. Scott was still asleep, a trait Tessa was extremely jealous of, especially in this moment. Tessa started nudging him with her elbow “Scott, babe, you´ve gotta wake up”. Soon enough Scott started to stir. Charlotte, Quinn and Mason were still jumping around them and telling them to get up. Scott slowly sat up and snatched Mason and brought him down so he could tickle him. Scott wasn´t aware of the situation yet, but an elbow to the ribs from Tessa brought his attention to her. “What´s up T?” he asked completely innocently, he only got hissed “door!” from Tessa and averted his eyes to the door, where he was met with the same image Tessa had seen minutes before; their siblings with huge grins on their faces and chuckling. Scott too, turned a beautiful crimson red and looked down at Tessa who was curled into his side to hide her continued embarrassment. Charlie winked at Jordan and Danny before stepping into the room “come on little ones, let´s give them a couple minutes to get ready. We can go wait upstairs for them. I´m sure they´ll be up in a couple minutes”. The children scrambled off the bed and headed upstairs with the grown-ups leaving Scott and Tessa alone.

Once he heard the door at the top of the stairs close he leaned down to Tessa, “So, umm.. babe, I think, I think, our siblings may know about us and we´re going to have to do a walk of shame in a couple of minutes” for that he earned a slap to the shoulder from Tessa, who had started laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. “Yeah, I think the cat´s out of the bag” Tessa reciprocated. Scott laid down again and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking at Tessa. “Are you Ok” he asked, reassuringly placing his hand on her waist giving her a squeeze. “Well, I guess I am. It´s not the way both of us wanted them to find out, but I am ok with them knowing. What about you, how do you feel about this?” Tessa replied softly “Like you said, not the way we wanted them to find out, but at least we aren´t lying to them anymore. Plus, now I can do this to you around them, without having to care” he said before leaning in and capturing Tessa´s lips with his own. Tessa reciprocated the kiss but pulled back “Scott, we are not going to make out in front of our families” she chuckled before placing her lips back on his. “I mean, I was just going for a single kiss here, but if you wanna make out, sure let´s do that” and with that he placed his whole body over Tessa´s, not breaking their kiss once. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Getting lost in each other, neither one heard Charlie silently creep back down the stairs with baby Cruz. Charlie really didn’t want to see what his brother and Tessa were doing so he gently placed Cruz in the entry way and rolled one of his toys towards the bed and watched as he started crawling towards it before silently walking upstairs again.

Scott started peppering kisses along Tessa´s neck and was starting to make his way lower when he heard a noise that sounded something like a small laugh. He shook it off and continued his journey south but soon heard it again and it was becoming more frequent. “Babe, can you hear that?” he asked bringing his face back up to hers. Tessa who was quiet flustered asked him to repeat his question and then heard it herself. “Where is it coming from?” she looked around the room but couldn´t find the source. The door was half closed and she couldn´t see if someone was standing outside their room. “Scott, check the door, I bet one of them is standing outside.” Scott got up and hadn´t even made it half way to the door when he saw a little shape out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his body fully to see it completely he let out a laugh “Charlie is so dirty, getting his baby to come tell us to knock it off” he chuckled before scooping up little Cruz. “Hey buddy” Scott cooed and nuzzle his nose into Cruz´s neck, causing him to laugh even more. He moved towards the bed and set Cruz down and now Tessa understood what Scott meant. “OMG, what was Charlie thinking. Who knows what we might have been doing down here. We could have scarred him for life” Tessa exclaimed before taking Cruz into her own arms.

Scott sat down beside her and wrapped and arm around her. “Well we luckily weren´t, not that I would have minded though” he whispered into her ear, before kissing her temple. “Scott!” she exclaimed before using her free hand to hit the back of his head lightly. Tessa leaned in to kiss Scott again. After a minute she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. “I guess we better go up and wish our families a merry Christmas, don´t you think?” “I don´t think I can handle that” Scott joked, “can´t we just stay down here forever?” Tessa ran her free hand through his hair, “As much as I would love to and avoid them, I am afraid we can´t” “Why not?” Scott pouted causing Tessa to chuckle. “Well, because your smart ass brother left his baby down here, which means as soon as his diaper is full or he gets hungry, we´re going to have to return him to his parents” “Gosh damn Charlie. I guess we better get going then” he says standing up and reaching his hand out to Tessa. She takes it and wraps her arm around Scott´s waist and places her head on his chest. They stand like that for a while before Cruz starts fussing and pulls them from their thoughts. “You ready?” Scott asks walking towards the door. “As ready as I´ll ever be and Scott?” “Yeah” he replies, Tessa smiles, “maybe you should put a shirt on” Scott looks down at his bare chest and chuckles, “yeah that might be a good idea”. He quickly finds his shirt and pulls it on before heading over to Tessa who is waiting at the door. Cruz is getting increasingly fussy in her arms so Scott decides to take him from her and relieve her. He puts his arm under his bum and he nuzzles his tiny face into the crook of his neck. Scott grabs Tessa´s hand and gives it a squeeze before looking her in the eye, “no matter what, we´re in this together” he starts “and no matter what happens, I love you” they finish in perfect unison and start walking up the stairs to their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Get ready for "the walk" in the next and final chapter.
> 
> I am also currently toying with the idea for another fic, involving coach Tessa and skater Scott. Would you be interested? Let me know below!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Christmas in February. I´m sorry it took this long, life got in the way as usual but it´s here now and I hope you enjoy it.

In the living room upstairs, everyone was patiently waiting for Scott and Tessa to walk through the door. Charlie, Danny and Jordan had come back upstairs a few minutes ago with beaming smiles on their faces but hadn´t told the other family members what was going on. Alma and Joe were trying to bribe the kids with hot chocolate and Christmas cookies to wait a couple more minutes before tearing into their presents, but it they were becoming more and more impatient with every second that passed.

Finally, the door to the basement opened forcefully, swinging all the way open to reveal Scott in his Christmas PJs holding Cruz in one arm and holding onto Tessa´s hand with his other arm. Tessa was trailing slightly behind him in her Christmas PJs and a beautiful shade of red on her face. Scott met his mother´s eyes and gave her a shrug of the shoulders. Once they had closed the door behind them, everyone´s eyes were on them. Tessa, who was a lot more nervous and embarrassed about this than Scott was hid slightly behind him, their hands however, never leaving each other. Scott gave Tessa´s hand a reassuring squeeze before he began to address the curious eyes of his family.

“Um well…” he started to stutter, “As you guys know, Tessa and I have spent a lot of time over the past couple months touring and during that time, we decided that we wanted to be honest with each other about our feelings so we decided to take a leap of faith and have now been dating for 9 months now,” gasps filled the room before everybody erupted into cheers of “finallys” and “took you long enough”.  “And we´re really happy, although this isn´t exactly how we wanted you to find out, but what better way really than when surrounded by family and on a holiday all about family and love.” Tessa finished stepping to Scott´s side, wrapping her arms around his waist smiling. “And before anyone throws a fit, we better let the munchkins open their presents,” Scott joked. At the sound of which all the little kids started tearing through the wrapping paper eliciting laughs from everyone in the room. Scott placed Cruz down on the floor to let him crawl into the madness and turned so that he was facing Tessa. He placed his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her. “You have no idea how much I love you T,” he whispered so that only she could hear him. “Well, if it´s as much as I love you, then I have a pretty good idea. Merry Christmas babe,” she smiled and Scott whispered a “merry Christmas” back before letting his lips fall to hers.

Kate and Alma had migrated to sit next to each other and cooed at the exchange between their youngest children. “It´s a Christmas miracle,” Alma joked to Kate. Kate was just about to reply when Danny cut in, “it´s barely a miracle Mom. Those dweebs have been in love for nearly two decades, it was only a matter of time before they finally got their act together.” Kate laughed, “you´re not wrong Danny, but let´s just be glad they did, because I don´t know how much longer I could have gone without locking them in a room.”

Tessa joined her Mom and Alma on the sofa to as Alma put it “tell them everything” whilst Scott ventured into the kitchen to go find him and Tessa some coffee. Jordan followed him and startled him when he turned around from grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard. “Jeez, Jordan!” he exclaimed, “haven´t you done enough sneaking around for today.” “Yeah, but it was worth it. I am now 200 dollars richer.” “You´re what?” Scott asked. “You heard me, your brothers owe me 200 dollars for the bet we had going on since you announced your comeback.” “I am going to kill them,” Scott said shaking his head.

“Speaking of killing,” Jordan announced causing Scott to turn his attention from the coffee to her, “if you break Tessa´s heart or if you ever hurt her, just know that I know where you live and will waste no time causing you even more pain.” Scott´s mouth dropped open in shock. Never had he expected to hear Jordan threaten him like that. “Wow Jordan, didn´t expect that from you. But just know that I love your sister more than anything in the world and if I ever were to hurt her, I would probably kill myself before you even got the chance to. I love her so much and I just want to make her happy,” Scott confessed. “You´re already making her so happy Scott, I have no doubt about the love you have for her.” She gave him a hug and retreated back into the living room. Scott followed her a couple minutes later with two steaming mugs of coffee.

He handed one of the mugs to Tessa who was still in deep conversation with their moms and then went to place his on the coffee table so that he could help his nieces and nephews with their presents. “Were you even going to tell us?” Kate asked her daughter. “Of course we were at some point. But we were just trying to enjoy and discover this new phase for ourselves before we let anyone else in. I hope you guys understand and we would ask that it stays between the families for now,” Tessa replied. “Of course we understand and it´ll stay with us for now. We just want you to be happy,” Alma said. “I am happy, we are so, so happy.” Tessa smiled before wrapping Alma in a hug.

An hour or two later, all the children had opened their presents and were now off in the house playing with them. The grownups were left alone in the living room with a bunch of presents left sitting under the tree. Tessa was chatting to Jordan and Scott was speaking with his dad, when Alma got up and announced that it was time for grown up presents. Danny and Charlie helped spread the gifts to the owners. This round the gift unwrapping was a lot more civilized and everyone paid attention to what the people around them were opening. Jordan got up to grab another bin bag for the wrapping paper, and Scott took the chance to flop down on the coach next to Tessa. He wrapped her up in his arms and just savoured the moment. They were torn from their little moment when Jordan cleared her throat next to them. “Oh Jordan, did I steel your seat,” Scott teased, “well now that you´re 200 dollars richer, you could probably just buy your own coach to sit on eh?” Tessa looked between Scott and Jordan in a confused manner. “Jordan, what is he talking about? Why are you 200 dollars richer?” “Well Tessie, I won a bet and the Moir brothers lost, so that´s why I am 200 dollars richer,” Jordan beamed. “What kind of a bet?” Tessa exclaimed. From the other side of the room Charlie yelled, “The one about when you and Scotty would finally get your shit together!” Tessa gasped and shot up from where she was nestled into Scott´s side. “You were fucking betting on us!” “Language!” Kate and Alma said at the same time. “Yes we were betting on you, it was just too painful not to,” Jordan admitted.

Once Tessa had calmed down about the whole betting issue and dinner had been served, everyone gathered in the living room once again for the Moir´s annual tradition of watching “Home alone”. The kids were spread out on bean bags and cushions on the floor while the grownups took up the sofas. And since there wasn´t enough space for all grownups on the sofas “kids” also encompassed Scott as he was the youngest of all the Moir brothers. Scott sat with a couple of pillows behind his back and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders against the wall next to one of the sofas. He sipped on his hot chocolate and watched the little kids laugh at the movie. He thought that live was pretty darn perfect right at that moment, surrounded by his families on Christmas, there was only one thing missing. That thing happened to walk into the living room right at that moment and made its way over to where he was sitting.

Tessa placed her mug down onto the coffee table next to Scott´s. Scott opened his legs to make space for her to squeeze into. Once she was nestled between his legs, Scott wrapped the blanket around them and held Tessa closely and intimately. Now life was perfect. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and placed small kisses up the side of it. Tessa smiled and stroked interlaced her fingers with his that were sprawled across her abdomen. “I love you so much T,” Scott whispered into her ear. Tessa turned slightly so that she could look him in the eyes, “I love you too, so much Scott. Thank you for making this Christmas so perfect.” “You don´t need to thank me Tess. That´s what you do for the love of your life and I hope to make all our future Christmases just as perfect as or even better than this one,” Scott leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas babe,” Tessa whispered, “Merry Christmas Tessa” Scott replied and snuggled back into their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this even if it´s not Christmas any more.
> 
> Would love to hear what you thought! Leave a comment down below.  
> Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is over, but I really wanted some christmas fluff between these two. This is a AU so real life doesn´t matter to this fic. As long as both Tessa and Scott are happy, that´s all I can wish for the two.
> 
> Hoping to drop the next chapters in the next couple of days. Should have enough time to write due to holidays. Chapter count may still change.
> 
> What do you guys think? Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
